kennyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
Kenny Jones is widely known to have quotes at any given moment. Philosophical Quotes : "There is no such thing as good nor evil, only conflict. Conflict comes from a misunderstanding, for one can only know what they've lived." : "Should the love of your life really be the person who makes your heart beat race? Or should it be the person your heart can relax around?" : "What is religion without faith? Nothing. What is faith without religion? Something great." : "The goal in life isn't fame, glory, nor gold. The goal in life is finding happiness in yourself." : "Many protest that drugs such as marijuana don't do any harm, but how can that be possible when they destroy the most precious resource one has? Time." : "If life is like a box of chocolates, I'm allergic to life." : "Smell that smell? No, it's not the smell of victory, nor the smell of defeat, it's the smell of an agreement. Not a compromise, not a deal: an agreement. A victory leaves a loser, a compromise leaves two, an agreement has two victors." : "Life isn't about winning or losing, it's about proving to yourself that you are who you want to be." : "You know what my favorite part of the world is? The beauty of the realization that you perceive the world in any way you want and the only one who controls it is you. Isn't it great to know that you control your own reality?" : "Absolute power doesn't corrupt absolutely; if that was true then George Washington would've accepted the position as King years ago." : "Smell that? You smell roses. If you don't smell anything, imagine smelling roses. If you cam smell them, then you're creative." : "When I die, I want the world to celebrate my life instead of mourn my death, because if my only goal in life is to make people happy... I wouldn't want my death to kill all I've lived to do." : "Love is beautiful, I think sometimes people forget that. Love is created by two people and kept alive by two people. If people were reminded of this during divorce court, I don't think it would end in seperation." : "It's amazing the power one deep breath can give when anger is rushing in the veins of hate." : "The best way to help someone who is crying is to make them laugh. The best way to make someone laugh is to bring them back to their childhood." : "Grades don't represent how smart someone is, they represent how much work the person is willing to put forth. It might not be fair, but it is equal." : "Isn't it great to know that the worst thing that can happen when you try something is you fail?" : "How much you know doesn't show your intelligence, how much you understand does." : "If you want nothing, you get everything you want." : "You can make a world of a difference to one person by going out of your way to be kind. Why not do it once everyday: you'll find yourself loved." : "True love only comes if both parties are ready to be altruists for each other." : "People should care, it's what makes us human. Some dogs are more human than some people." : "A family of game developers, philosophers, and psychologists? We would be so enlightened we would have light shooting out of us." : "Love and hate are so similar, they both require passion, and they are both easy to say but hard to prove." : "Why should religion and science clash? The Greeks used math and science to prove their gods." : : "If every human was a flower, they'd bloom until their last hour." : "Don't be the perfect pitcher - be the perfect picture." Misc. Quotes : "It's been a long day, we have fully broken armor, what is one to do? Raid crossroads." : "Decomposed boots are the real threat during warfare." : "Shouldn't have thrown that grenade..." : "Hello World --Pew--" : "Java, do you really want to update? Really? Are you sure?" : "I don't.. look just gimme the chicken." : "Why did you paint lillies on my petunias? They were perfectly fine petunias."